Protecting You Is My Job
by Myra109
Summary: Episode: The Old And The Restless. When Sue hits Lincoln, his grandfather steps in to defend his only grandson. "I'm your family, Linc. Protecting you is my job." AU, T to be safe.


_Hello. This is my first Loud House fanfiction!_

 _EPISODE: THE OLD AND THE RESTLESS_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House or any of its characters_**

* * *

"He's not old and frail!" Lincoln snapped at Sue.

The middle aged woman and the eleven year old child were currently alone in the entrance hall of the senior center. Sue had just sent Lincoln's grandfather to his room for a nap, and Lincoln had never seen his grandfather slow down long enough to take a nap!

"I didn't know you were a senior expert," she sneered.

"I'm not, but I am an expert on my Pop-Pop, and I know that he doesn't need a nap or a helper chair. I also know that he can play Twister and swim and move around just fine without someone constantly supervising him and telling him what he can and can't do!" Lincoln told her.

"How dare you correct me? I am thirty-three and have been doing this for years. You're-what? Eight?"

"I'm eleven, and at least I'm not a tyrant!"

"Oh, you little-" Sue growled, grabbing the boy by his upper arms and shaking him. Lincoln could feel her fingers bruising his arms.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" he yelled, struggling against Sue's tight grip.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," she snarled. "Why do you keep correcting me? I am older; I know best."

"I'm sorry, Sue! Just please let go!" Lincoln yelled.

He was starting to get really scared now…

Neither of them noticed three seniors standing at the corner, watching in amazement and anger. They never thought Sue would stoop this low, hurting someone's grandkid!

"We need to go tell Albert," Berny whispered.

"Let's go!" Scoots hissed before whizzing off on her scooter, shortly followed by her fellow seniors.

"When I was your age, kids respected their elders!" Sue shouted, lifting Lincoln off of his feet and causing the boy to breathe heavily in panic.

"Seriously, that hurts!" he cried, kicking her to try and break free.

She suddenly dropped him to the floor, and he barely stopped himself from falling over. With an angry growl, she raised her hand, and it connected with Lincoln's face. Blood trickled out of Lincoln's nose, and he could feel his eye begin to swell where Sue's watch hit his face.

Lincoln tumbled backwards, and he landed on his back.

Sue raised her hand again. Lincoln yelped in fear, and he raised his hands to cover his face…

"Sue!"

Lincoln slowly removed his hands from in front of his face and nearly cried in relief when he saw his Pop-Pop standing behind Sue, looking angrier than Lincoln had ever seen him.

"Back away from my grandson!" he snarled.

"Albert, this isn't what it looks like…" Sue began.

"It looks like you just hit my grandson because he's the first one to have the nerve to stand up to you," Albert snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sue asked.

Albert calmly withdrew his phone from his pocket and dialed a number while he walked over to Lincoln and helped the boy to his feet. Lincoln wrapped his arms around his grandfather's midsection, seeking protection and comfort as he buried his bruised face in his grandfather's stomach.

"Mr. Gordon!" he exclaimed. "This is Albert Hall, a senior at Royal Woods Senior Center. Sue Montgomery just hit my grandchild."

There was a short pause before Albert turned the phone on speaker and held it closer to Sue.

"Ms. Montgomery, is this true?" a deep voice asked.

"Well… yes, but-"

"Sue, the first rule we ever went over is to never intentionally harm a senior citizen, and while we didn't say this part aloud, I assumed that not hurting their grandchildren went without saying."

"Mr. Gordon, I can explain-"

"Don't bother. I will tolerate a lot of people on my staff, but I will not have an abusive employee. You're FIRED!"

With that final shout, a click sounded as the man-Sue's boss- hung up.

Sue growled and stormed past Albert and Lincoln (taking a sudden step towards Lincoln as a way to intimidate him, and the boy jumped) before disappearing into her office to gather her things.

The seniors cheered and celebrated while Albert turned to Lincoln, and the elderly man gently wiped the blood from his grandson's nose.

"You're okay," Albert whispered. "The bad woman's gone."

Lincoln embraced his grandfather tighter. "Thanks, Pop-Pop."

Albert smiled. "I'm your family, Linc. Protecting you is my job."

Lincoln nodded. "Still. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lincoln," Albert said, rubbing Lincoln's hair, affectionately.

"What are we going to tell Mom and Dad and my sisters?" Lincoln asked, gesturing to the bruises Sue had given him.

Albert sighed. "We'll tell them the truth. Now, what do you say we go clean you up and play a quick game of Twister before your Mom gets here?"

"I'd love that," Lincoln said as his grandfather gave him a one sided hug and lead him into the next room.

Suddenly, his injuries hurt a whole lot less.

* * *

 _I made up some last names (like Montgomery)._

 _Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
